Contagion
Contagion is the second mission in The Conduit's campaign mode. It takes place in Reagan National Airport. There are no hidden messages in this mission. Background Five days earlier... Adams: Hello, Mr Ford, it's time to go to work. Michael: Who is this? Adams: I am Mr Adams. I am part of a clandestine organization known as "The Trust". We have safeguarded this country for over 200 years and we need your help. Your performance in the Aero-Evac incident greatly impressed us. As a result, I have asked the President for the use of your services to tackle a special assignment. My authorization is Kilo Bravo July 2-2-1-7-9-7. Michael: Authorization complete. Proceed with instructions. Adams: Less than an hour ago, a terrorist known as Prometheus broke into a classified facility and stole a valuable prototype. He and his men are headed towards Reagan National Airport. I am pulling in all available agents and military personnel. We are going to be waiting for him. The airport should be clear of civilians by the time you arrive. If all goes well, you won't even have to draw your weapon. Michael: And if things don't go well, Mr Adams? Adams: Then you will take any necessary steps to ensure that they do. Have I made myself clear? Michael: Perfectly. Adams: Excellent. Better get moving, Mr Ford! Transcript The player whips out his USP-45, slots the magazine in and cocks the gun. He looks down the sights, and adjusts the front sights. Adams: Remember, everything you see and hear will be relayed to us via the visor we have provided you. Michael: Hold on a minute, you still haven't explained what's going on here. Adams: I don't know, Mr Ford, something's wrong. I can't get in contact with my other agents. Be careful! Some Trust agents come storming in and begin to attack the player. The player fires back at them. Adams: My men are firing on you?! What the hell's going on here?! If these men are attacking you they must be working for Prometheus, and you'll have to eliminate them! The player kills the attackers and continues on. Adams: Somehow, Prometheus has turned our own men against us. I don't like this anymore than you do, Mr Ford, but you'll have to defend yourself if you're going to catch up with Prometheus! More attackers appear. The player eliminates them and continues along to a waiting hall. He clears the hall of yet more attackers. Adams: Keep going! Prometheus is headed for the subway terminal under the airport! The player continues on. He opens a raildoor and continues along a corridor, clearing out attackers on the way. He eventually reaches another waiting hall. A cutscene shows Trust rising up on the floor after being affected by neuro-toxin. The player clears out the hall. He advances on along a third corridor, clearing it out. He soon reaches a subway entrance. Attackers: Get to the subway! The player clears out the subway entrance. Adams: Hurry! You can't let Prometheus get away! The player advances and clears out the inner subway area, and reaches a broken-down train. Attacker: No, no, no! Adams: Prometheus and his men are on the subway. You have to get onboard that train! The player gets on the train, and battles his way through the train sections, taking out Trust puppets and Prometheus's men. Attackers: Don't let him near the ASE! Protect the ASE! At the last section, one of the attackers, sitting on the ground, attempts to shoot the player. However, his Deatomizer MK4 just clicks, signaling that it was out of ammo. Attacker: No, no, no! He can't have it back! I won't let him have it! In a desperate last attempt, the attacker smashes spent TPC'S that blow apart the entire train. Fortunately, the player survived the blast. Adams: Good work, Mr Ford. Unfortunately, Prometheus himself was not on board that train. He was relying on his men to complete this operation. The player notices the ASE, lying among the rubble. He picks it up. Adams: That's the ASE. The experimental prototype Prometheus stole from our research facility. Keep it safe, I'll need you to deliver that to me soon. The level is complete, and the mission ends. Category:The Conduit missions